Picture
by FantasyDreamer06
Summary: Songfic based off of Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow's "Picture." Rated because of Drug and Sexual references. Crappy summary, I kno. Just read.


_**Picture**_

This is my first songfic! I dunno if there's another one like this out there, but if there is, I'm sorry! I don't own Inuyasha or the song, but please review! Constructive critism is very welcome! ttfn (lyrics are in Bold)

**Living my life on a slow hill**

Inuyasha trudged home, feeling like shit. He smirked once at the blonde clinging to his arm.

**different girl every night at the hotel**

It was dark. He was always out after dark. Just like his heart.

**I ain't seen the sunshine in 3 damn days**

He was drunk. Again. And High. Again. As he opened the door to let himself and the giggling girl into his room.

**Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey**

He thought of _her_. The woman who had his heart. She never giggled. Or sold herself. Then again, she never got drunk or high either.

**wish I had a good girl to miss me**

He'd already lost the only good girl who'd wanted him.

**Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**

He shook his head to clear it of the image. He'd really fucked up this time. Taking the blonde to bed, he took the photo off his nightstand and into the drawer.

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried for days**

**I can't look at you **

**While I'm lying next to her**

He'd ripped his heart out when he left her. He couldn't bear to look at her sweet, innocent face. Even as he began to bang the blonde bimbo, tears fell at the thought of the woman he loved so dearly.

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried for days**

**I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her (oooohhhooooh)**

Was it him? Yes! Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she caught a glimpse of his silver hair. She hurried inside to see if anyone knew what he was up to.

**I caught you last night at the hotel**

**Everyone knows but they won't tell**

**But their half hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right**

They just shook their heads and smiled at her. Disgusted, she left. Besides, she had another date tonight. She refused to wait on _him_ any longer.

**I've been waitin on you for a long time**

**fuelin up on heartaches and cheap wine**

Couldn't he at least have called though?! She thought angrily as another date left in a huff, irritated she'd seemed so uninterested and preoccupied. In truth, she had already forgotten who he was. Why hadn't Inuyasha called though?

**I haven't heard from you in 3 damn nights **

She pushed his photo off her nightstand.

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you been**

She smiled at the man she was with. He'd have to do for tonight. The picture fell to the floor, the glass splintering into several sharp, angry peices. Where was He? What was he doing now?

**I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him**

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder wher you been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him**

Sunday. The day of rest rolled around. Holding her bible tightly, she began the trek to the local church. And then there he was. With someone new.

**I saw you yesterday with an old friend**

She forced a smile. Her heart twisted inside her. She forced herself to be polite.

**It was the same old same how've you been**

How she missed him! Those dog ears, those beautiful golden eyes! She wanted nothing more than to launch herself into his arms.

**Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray**

Inuyash remembered holding her. Watching the sunrise together, sipping hot cocoa when it snowed.

**You reminded me of brighter days **

Would he come back to her?

**I hoped you were comin home to stay**

She rememembered her original destination. Church. Oh yeah. Would he come home?

**I was headed to church**

He didn't want to remember. He continued to the pub.

**I was off to drink you away**

But when he got lost in the whiskey, she was all he found.

**I thought about you for a long time **

**Can't seem to get you off my mind**

Why did they do this to each other? What had happened?

**Cant' understand Why we're living life this way**

He pulled out her picture. A faint smile tugged his lips for the first time in days.

**I found your picture today**

**I swear I'll change my ways**

She picked up the phone and dialed the hotel. She had to tell him how she felt.

**I Just called to say want you**

**To come back home**

Just as he reached for the receiver to call her, it rang. He heard her voice; the sweetest music his ears had ever heard.

**I just called to say I love you**

**Come back home**

He swore never to leave again.

Song by:

Kid rock and sheryl crow- picture

Now, see the button? How much could it hurt you to NOT push that and tell me what ya thought? Come on now, you know you want to.....Just review!! PLEASE!!!!!! I must know what you thought of it!!!!! Pretty please? With sugar?


End file.
